Puppy
by TheConjuringMind
Summary: Hedwig brings home a puppy from a shady source, and Casey has to clean up its messes while trying to keep its existence a secret from Dennis. Humorous. Domesticated Horde.


**A/N - This story has been tucked away in my document manager for months. ****It just being something fun for me to fiddle with in my spare time, I never planned on actually posting it. **

**But because I can't be certain when my next update for my other story will be (there being a lot of rewrites, and a lot of life stuff going on), I decided to go ahead and put this out there, hopefully for you to enjoy. **

**Forgive me the typo's and/or imperfections. I'm off my game these days.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Unbreakable, Split, or Glass.**

* * *

"You can't keep it, you know?" Casey told him earnestly, a pitying look on her face.

"Why not?" Hedwig pouted. "Can't you just hide it or somethin', until he gets back?"

"Hedwig, Dennis would _freak_ if he you knew you brought a dog in the house! You have to take it back."

The younger boy began to fidget, setting the puppy that was in his arms down on the floor, and letting it run around to get a better look at the room.

"I can't,"

Casey lifted a brow.

"Why? How much did you pay for it? I'll give you the money back, Dennis doesn't have to know."

"I _can't_," he repeated.

"because I didn't buy it," his eyes followed the brown beagle as it roamed about the room. "It was given to me as a gift."

"From who?"

"You know that creepy old lady that lives on the street across from the bank?"

"Yes..." Casey said cautiously.

"Well, she had a bunch of puppies all around her, crawling all over her, and she asked me to take them all," Casey's eyes went wide. "But I then said; 'No'," Casey sighed in relief.

"'Mr. Dennis would get mad at me if I took all these!', and then she said; 'Well, just take one', and then I was like; 'okay! Which one should I choose?', and then I wanted this nice brown one, with white spots on it,"

"But then she said that this one would be perfect, because he was like, my 'soul-mate', or somethin'?" Hedwig shook his head in confusion.

"Anyway, I took 'em, and I can't take him back now, he's family." He smiled fondly at the little dog as it sniffed about the room.

"And I think he likes me. Look," he pointed to the innocent-looking little puppy that was now sniffing all over his leg.

"He can't stay away from me!" he beamed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Uh...Hedwig?" Casey questioned, pointing down at the little pup again as they both watched in horror as the tiny beagle hiked a leg on Hedwig's pants, and commenced doing his business all over his tracksuit and the floor.

"Dennis!" Hedwig scolded, throwing his hands up in the air and causing Casey's head to jerk in surprise.

"You named him _Dennis?_" she asked incredulously, looking from the pee-puddle-making dog to the young boy across from her.

"Yeah," he shrugged, blushing slightly. "I figured we'd have a better chance of keepin' 'em if he had a name that Mr. Dennis liked."

"So you _named_ it after _him_? Hedwig..." Casey sighed in exasperation, bringing a palm to her face.

"We've got to clean this up and take it back before any of the others see him. _Especially_ Dennis,"

Hedwig picked up the beagle and wrapped his arms around it protectively.

"_He'll be furious._" Casey insisted.

"Can't I keep 'em for a little longer?" he begged, lifting the dog's head up to his face and pouting beside it. "He needs me, this place creeps him out."

Casey sighed in defeat.

"Fine..."

Hedwig twirled around with the puppy in his arms, and pumped a fist in the air.

"Yes! Awesome!"

"But _only_ until I have this mess cleaned up," she warned him, pointing a finger at the puddle-ridden tiles.

Hedwig deflated, immediately going back to his pouty-face.

_"By then_ I want that thing -" she stopped, looking from Hedwig's sad eyes to the puppy's.

"- That cute, innocent-looking thing...out of..."

She threw her head back and groaned.

"Fine! We can keep it!"

"Yay!" Hedwig was back to being happy again, lifting the beagle up in the air and spinning it around.

"But we _have_ to keep it out of Dennis' sight. And every other person who we think might tell on us."

He nodded as he continued to spin around with the puppy, not at all paying attention to her.

"Hedwig," she said seriously, holding her hands up in caution. "I don't think it's such a good idea to -"

"Huh?" the child questioned, completely oblivious, spinning the dog around, and around, and around, until finally -

'SPLOOSH!'

The puppy vomited tan liquid all over Hedwig's tracksuit.

"Eeewwww!" Hedwig exclaimed, his eyes wide and his mouth agape.

"It got it my mouth!" he held the puppy out in disgust, and shoved it into a shocked Casey's arms, taking his hands and running them over his tongue in an attempt to rid his mouth of the foul taste.

"Casey, I'm gonna be sick!"

"Okay, Hedwig," she tried calming him, holding the dog in one arm and touching a hand to his shoulder with the other. "It's gonna be alright. Don't freak out. It's just - "

Hedwig's eyes went wide as he doubled over and emptied all the contents of his stomach onto the floor, managing to soil Casey's shoes in the process.

"- Puke." she finished, exasperated.

"Mr. Dennis is gonna be so mad..." he whimpered from the floor, rolling away from his "mess".

Casey set down the dog and came to his side, bringing two comforting hands to his shoulders when he managed to sit himself up.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright. I'll clean this up, you just go lie down on the couch, okay?"

Hedwig nodded as Casey helped him to his feet, and walked him to the sofa.

"Does this mean we can't keep 'em?"

Casey couldn't suppress a smile as she shook her head.

_Oh, to be a child.._. she thought.

Quick to be traumatized, quick to forget.

What a wonder that must be...

Casey opened her mouth to say 'no', but then decided on a softer answer to his question:

"We'll see,"

Apparently a possibility was enough for Hedwig, because despite being couch-ridden he was now back to his cheery self, and that made Casey feel a lot better about her choice of words.

_If only Dennis could do the same thing once he saw the puppy..._ she idly thought.

Oh well, it was what it was...

Grabbing a mop and some cleaning products from the supply closet (which Dennis kept fully stocked), and arming herself with a fistful of paper towels, she commenced taking care of the "mess" that Hedwig - and the puppy - had made on the floor.

Surprisingly, cleaning up nasty messes wasn't as easy as Dennis made it look, and the more paper towels Casey threw away, the more floor she mopped, seemed to do nothing but aggravate the state of the floor tile with all the cleaning agents she used.

_Was the blue one for the floor again...?_ She wondered.

Or was it the pink?

Knowing Dennis, everything was sure to have a label, and when Casey looked down at the bottle of cleaner in her hands, she couldn't help but 'gasp' as realization to what she'd done to the floor's surface hit her.

"_Oh my God_..." she whispered under her breath.

Though apparently not low enough for Hedwig not to hear.

"What's wrong?" he asked innocently from his spot on the couch, eyelids half-open, and an arm dangling off the side of it.

"Nothing," she swallowed quickly.

The cleaner she had used did nothing but soak into the grout, causing the residual vomit she'd missed to cling to it like a magnet. And the more she mopped: the worse it got.

_So how in the world was she going to fix this?!_

Dennis would flip his lid if he saw what she did to the kitchen!

Going into panic-mode, Casey began rummaging through all the other cleaners in the supply closet, frantically searching for one labeled "kitchen floor" (which she should've used to begin with), only to spill a half-opened bottle of bleach from the top shelf all over her shirt's sleeves and front.

"Hedwig, what do I do!" she asked urgently, looking from her bleached shirt to the supply closet, and back to him.

_"Oh man!"_ Hedwig whined, sitting up on the couch. "We're gonna be in so much trouble!"

"How do I clean this up? What does Dennis do?"

"I dunno, I don't pay attention when he's cleaning!"

"Well, neither do I!" she whined back."Quick! Ask someone else to help us! Patricia - or _someone!_"

"No way!" Hedwig rose off the couch and began walking away. "We have to get Mr. Dennis, he's the only one that knows how to clean this stuff!"

"No, no, no, no, no," Casey grabbed him by the arm, and spun him around to face her.

"Hedwig, _listen_ to me. We _have_ to get someone else. Otherwise, Dennis will see this and we'll _both_ have our heads chewed off,"

"W-w-whoa," Hedwig pulled away his arm and shooed her away from him.

"What are you talkin' about? I didn't do anything, this was all _you_," he said, pointing a finger at her.

"Hedwig!"

"Y-yeah!" he said more confidently, crossing his arms. "When he asks, I'm just gonna tell 'em that _you_ did it!"

_"Hedwig!" _

"What? He doesn't get mad at you like he does me. He doesn't think _you're_ stupid,"

Casey frowned.

"So he'll yell at you? So what? You're his favorite, you _can't_ get in trouble."

"I'm _not_ his favorite, Hedwig, _trust_ me,"

"Well, let's _see_," the boy challenged defiantly.

"No, Hedwig, no!"

But it was too late.

The deed was done.

Hedwig ran out of the light and pulled Dennis into it.

His eyes closed and his shoulders broadened.

His stature changed, and his arms folded.

His face shifted from one that was kind and open, to one that was serious and closed off.

His brows furrowed, and his eyes hardened.

His lips were pursed as if he were about to ask something, but upon seeing Casey's bleach-drenched mess of a shirt, he got sidetracked.

"Y - your shirt -" he looked down at her in a disapproving manner. "It's dirty. _T__ake it off._"

Not wanting to worsen the situation, Casey quickly fumbled with removing her top layer.

Dennis' brows furrowed even further.

After she was done, she handed it out to him: the distinct smell of bleach hitting his nostrils when she passed the shirt over, and hopefully blocking out the smell of dog urine that was on Hedwig's tracksuit he was wearing.

Casey braced herself.

"What did you _do_?" he demanded, eyes going from her to the bleached garment like it was some sort of monstrosity.

"I - "

"You were messin' with the cleaners," he stated more than asked. "Why?"

"The kitchen floor..." Casey began, only to stop when Dennis' brows raised in surprise.

"What happened to the kitchen?" he demanded.

"Uh...there was an accident, Hedwig threw up, and - "

"What were you _doin'?" _he gestured at her briefly, before bringing a frustrated hand to his head.

"Nothing! He just got sick, and - "

Just then, a small 'bark' echoed off the walls in the hallway, making its way to where Casey and Dennis were.

Dennis' face quickly shifted from one of surprise, to one of anger.

"You brought a _dog_..." he started in a low voice.

"_In this house?_"

Casey crumbled.

"It wasn't Hedwig's fault! You see -"

Dennis' head jerked.

"_Hedwig did this?!"_

Casey gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth.

Shoot...

So much for taking all the blame.

Her and Hedwig were _both_ in for it now...

* * *

**Sara (Guest) \- Muchas gracias por pensar eso. Realmente significa mucho.**


End file.
